Blood of a Crimson Rose
by drewzabuza
Summary: Legion Demon has ran for most of his life. What is he running from? Why himself, of course! Now, it is time to slow down and protect the ones he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story fanfic my other fanfic is a reference sheet for my oc charters for this fanfic I would like to thank GateMasterGreen for without him this fic wouldn't have a tittle i also read his fanfic Bloodstained Chess Board so with out further adue let the story begin**

**I don't own RWBY**

**Chapter 1**

He sat there in the dark corner his mask and hood counselling his face. When a girl with long black hair approached and sat down beside him , she pulled out a book a began to read unaware of his presents. He noticed that every once and awhile the bow on top of her head would twitch so he decided to talk to her "Hey kitty cat." he said, she jumped and turned and saw the masked man. "My name is Legion Demon whats yours?" he asked.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." she said "How did you know I was a faunus?" she asked.

"Your bow twitched and it takes one to know one." he says lifting up his mask showing his one golden eye with red scales surrounding it and his two horns on top of his head. As the plane landed Legion stood lend over and put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in "I'm not like most faunus. If you want to know more find me after orientation." and with that he left a slightly curious Blake alone.

As he walked out of the airship he herd someone yelling and decided to investigate what was going on as he approached he saw a girl with white hair yelling at a girl in a familiar red hood but it had been so many years he barely remembered once he got there the girl in white was leaving so he walked over to the girl in red who was still on the ground so he reached down and asked " Need some help?" She looked up and saw a masked man with his arm stretched out to offer help she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." she said

"No problem names Legion how are you?" he asked

"Ruby Rose, fine and you." she said

"I'm okay thanks for asking come on lets head to the auditorium for Ozpin's speech." he said and starts walking towards the auditorium with Ruby Rose in toe.

**AN: I'm not doing Ozpin's speech if you want to hear it i suggest u watch RWBY so time skip after the speech**

As he walked in to the ballroom he saw Blake so he walkover to say hi "Hey Blake."

She turned to looked and saw Legion approach "Hey Legion." she said

Once he reached her he leaned down and whispered "If you want to know what makes me different from other faunas then follow me."and then walked away to a secluded area and she followed. Once there he took off his hood and mask and turned to looked at her and she saw the slowly move across his face until they covered his right eye witch immediately changed to mach the other eye then it slowly went back to it original place and his right eye turned back to the color blue and then he put his mask back on and then his hood. Then he whispered in her ear "If you tell anyone I wont hesitate to hunt you down and kill you understand." he said and she could only nod yes and with that he left and walked to his spot on the floor and laid down with out removing any clothes and went to sleep.

**Thank you for reading and please review and as long as there is one person interested in it then I will continue to write more of the story until next time bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to **BCR** I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for those read and reviewed chapter 1 now on to chapter 2**

**I do not own RWBY**

**Chapter 2**

Legion awoke in a cold sweat he has been having the same nightmare for years and it still scars him. He looks around and notices that he is the first one to wake up. So he stands up and while navigating the minefield of sleeping people makes his way out of the room and towards the lockers. Once there he goes to his locker and opens it and grabs a change of clothes and heads for the showers. Once there he strips regresses his faunus attributes so that he looks human takes a warm shower and drys off and gets redressed in similar attire and heads to the cafeteria to get breakfast. After he ate breakfast he still had some time before initiation so he went to the library to read until it was time. When he arrived he had about two hours left so he grabbed the book he had tucked it the back of his paints, its title "Slithering Darkness by The Citrus Principle", he sat down and began reading it he got to about the fourth chapter when the announcement said for all first years report to the cliff for initiation. So he got up and headed for the cliff once there instead of standing on one of the launchpads he sat on the cliffs edge and waited for instructions **(these are cannon). **After receiving the instructions he stood and walked in front of every one and peter pan dived off the cliff. Once he lands he takes off his hood so that it no longer covers his face and then he hears someone yell "BIRDY, NO." As he is running he hears someone land near him when he goes to investigate he sees a man in a gray hoodie finishing off what was a pack of 10 beowolf. Legion approaches him and says "Hey my name is Legion whats yours?"

"Anax" he says turning around to face Legion.

"Well nice to meat you Anax it looks like we're stuck together for the rest of our time here at Beacon."

"Sure"

"So lets go get that relic"

"Alright"

So they headed to the place were the relics were and Legion grabbed the black knight chess piece **(cannon mambo jumbo until Ruby gets caught by Nevermore feather). **Legion ran and grabbed the Deathstalkers stinger with an aura protected hand and grabbed the feather that pinned Ruby and pulled it out of the ground. Then shoved the feather through the Deathstalkers eye then flared his aura all around the Deathstalker then using his aura he ripped its tail from its body, then its claws, then is legs and then finally he ripped its body in half killing it. then he turned to the Nevermore then using his semblance started chucking hell fireballs at it one finally made contact and the giant bird slowly burned to death. Then he turned to the crowd and said "Shale we go?" and with that they left.

**Time Skip At the ****Auditorium**

Ospin started calling out teams " **(cannon teams CRDL, JNPR and RWBY) **and last but not least Legion Demon, Anax Azule, Viper Forest and Angel Wind you for recovered the black knight pieces and you will from hence forth be known as Team LAVA lead by Legion Demon you are dismissed."

"Hey Ozpin" Legion said

"Yes"

"Can I talk to you in private please sir?"

"Sure follow me to my office we can talk there."

**Well that is the end of chapter 2 I'm currently not writing cannon if you the readers want me to do cannon let me know and as far as when I'm going to publish new chapters is when I come up with enough material for another chapter and yes I did leave a cliffhanger on purpose well R&amp;R and I'll see you next chapter**

**Update I need cover art for my stories if you would like to send me some please message me and I will tell you were to send it you will not be compensated. Also I know it is taking a while for me to publish the next chapter please be p****atient I am currently working on my main character's dark past and I want it to be perfict in my mind.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hero's Dark Past Part 1

**Hello and welcome back to BCR I hoped you enjoyed the first two chapters and as always please R&amp;R let me know what you think give me some feedback.**

**I don't own RWBY**

**Chapter 3: ****The Hero's Dark Past Part 1**

**Ozpin's office**

As they enter Ozpin's office Legion realize that he is about to tell two people that the person that everyone (who knew him) thought was dead is in fact alive. They enter Ozpin's office Ozpin takes his seat behind his desk and motions for Legion to take a seat and he does while Glynda takes her usual spot which is standing behind Ozpin. Once Legion was comfortable he began to speak.

"Well Ozpin I know for a fact that you like to stay informed, so I decided that before you start snooping into my past I figured I would save you the trouble and tell you myself. First off my real name is not Legion Demon that name is the name I chose for myself when the worse day of my life happened nine years ago. I don't remember the exact date, but I remember that it was midday on a winter day. I had just gotten home from school as I entered our cottage I took of my hood and hung it by the door along with a white hood. I lived with my 50 year old mother who suffers from PTSD and my six year old sister who enjoys playing pranks. As I enter the house I see my sister run past me her red hood appearing beside me she was caring something black but she was to quick for me to make out any details. A couple hours later and my mom has made dinner and she calls us both to the dinner table this is when I see what my sister brought home with her coming down the stairs is my sister in a small beowolf costume. She sneaks up to our mother and pounces my mother acts instinctively and pulls a knife from the knife holder. I feel a flash of pain all over my body and time seems to slow down for me. I am in between my mom and my sister my tail stops my sisters foreword momentum, my right hand now covered in red scales and looks more like a claw than a hand has grabbed the knife and my left witch looks like my right is through my moms chest most likely through her heart. My heartbeat is fast I put my sister over my shoulder and I run to the door and I grab me and my sisters hood and leave. I ran and ran and ran I don't know how long I ran but I got to my detestation a house on the outskirts of the city of Vale. The residences of my uncle Qrow and my half-sister Yang. As I reach the door I slow to a walking pace and then knock at the door then place my sister and her hood on the front porch and walk away.

I am half way out of the drive way when Yang runs up to me yelling "HEY, WAIT!"

I stop but don't turn around. She catches up to me and says"Hey, who are you?"

"Just a traveler passing by when a young man with red hair ran up to me and said 'Excuse me sir, but could you take my sister to this place' and then he handed me this girl and a piece of paper with this address on it then he turned and walked back inside a cabin and then the cabin burst in to black flames. He also told me to give this to some one named Yang and tell her to hold on to this." I say as I pull out my scythe and me and my mothers hood and hand it to her and I hear her crying as I walk away

**That was part 1 of our main characters dark past , sorry it took me so long I knew what I wanted to say I just didn't know how I wanted to say it tune in for part two. And as always R&amp;R This is Drewzabuza Signing Out**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hero's Dark Past Part 2

**Hello and welcome back if you are new to this story look at my other story Meet Team LAVA for more info on my ocs for this fanfiction. Also thank you to all for sticking with me this far. Also I have made a slight change to the end of last chapter. As always R&amp;R.**

**Also I don't own RWBY**

**Chapter 4: ****The Hero's Dark Past Part 2**

**Ozpin's office**

Legion stops and takes a sip from the cup in his hand then turns to look at Ozpin and asks "Do you have any questions?" Ozpin and Glynda both shake their no then gesture for him to continue. Legion turns and starts pacing again taking the occasional sip from his cup and continue with his story "After I left my family I walked for a year in that time I got to know myself better. The day after I left I came to the realization of what I had done and went back to my house and burnt it to the ground then sat down and cried for about two hours then i got up and walked. As I walked a name of a group came to my ears quite often that name was the White Fang. When my journey came to the end I found an abandoned town where the White Fang were recruiting new members so I decided to join and put the skills that I had honed in the wild ageist the Grimm. As I approach the recruiter I bow my head to hid my face as I do what I do when i approach other people which is to hide my faunas nature. Once I reach the recruiter I lift my face and said "Hi, I hear this is were I can sign up for the White Fang."

The recruiter looked at me in utter shock and said "Sorry, No humans just faunas."

So I said "Ok." and then I let the red scales spread across my face and my left eye turn gold, then my wings started to grow till the reached full length.

The recruiter stood their in shock and said "Your in." then gestured for me to enter the building so I did. After that I was taught by a man named Adam how to wield a sword in combat and then went on several missions and killed a lot of people and quickly rose through the ranks of the White Fang and people started calling me The Demon of the White Fang and I took the title and changed my name to Legion Demon with my new name and title I was given the choice to customize my mask and so I did and then it became this (shows Ozpin and Glynda his mask he wares). During my time in the White Fang I found out the true motives of their leader and left and started to work against them. Then I learned that my sister was working against the White Fang and was being enrolled in to Beacon I enrolled to watch over her and now I'm here." Legion turns and looks at Ozpin and Glynda they both have a look of shock and realization.

"Your Crimson aren't you." they both say in unison

Legion shakes his head yes and says "Yes, Crimson Blood Rose in the flesh."

"But you were born human not faunas, right?" Ozpin asks

"Your right I was born human I am what I call an Awakened Faunas (name may change if someone can come up with a cooler name). As a child I was bullied because of my crimson hair and my heterochromia eyes. My anger towards the bullies manifested itself as a crimson red dragon and then I grew horns, scales, wings and a tail, also my left eye turned into a golden dragon eye. I had only one friend her name was Neo after I left I never did learn what happened to her." Legion said/thought aloud,"Now if you would be so kind as to call Yang here so that I may talk to her in private."

**And that was the end of our hero's dark past I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it if you have a cooler name for what Legion is then by all means message me them and if i find one that sounds cooler to me then I will change it. Please R&amp;R. This is Drewzabuza signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back to BCR sorry about the late chapters I have ADHD and the first couple of chapters I wrote I was unmedicated and now that I'm back on pills the creativity that made this story is gone. As of this point in the story I'm thinking of changing how I write the story let me know what you think. If any info in this and future chapter contradicts previous chapters then then they are the right way things happened and it is this way because I thought of this afterwords and the original chapters are gone and I don't feel like retyping them just to make a few changes to the chapters so that's that.**

**So back to the story and as always I don't own RWBY**

**Team RWBY's Dorm room**

Our dorm room was as quite as it normally is when Yang's scroll rang she answered it then after she hung up she got down from her bed and Blake asked "Whats that about?"

Yang said "Ozpin needs to see me and me alone in his office he said that an old friend wants to talk to me."

"Any idea who he's talking about?" asked Blake

"Nope, not a single clue." and with that Yang grabbed her things and left the room.

A couple hours had passed when Yang returned. The door opened slowly and Yang quietly walked in to the room with a look that is hard to explain but it looked like a mix between shock, terror, sadness, anger and happiness. The moment we asked what was wrong she immediately changed her expression to one of fake happiness and said that someone she hadn't seen in a long time came back and wanted the stuff he had given her back and we left it like that. She never said anything about it after that she just called someone named Qrow who my now wife and your other mother seemed to recognize. I latter asked her about it and she said that it was her uncle and Yang's father. The next day a package arrived for Yang and she grabbed it and opened it to reveal a black suitcase witch she took and left with it saying that her friends stuff had arrived and that she was going to take it to him. When she returned to the dorm room she looked happy and then the rest of the day went about as they always do but I noticed in class that Legion had a new black hood much like Ruby does and what looked like a black version of a cross between my Myrtnaster and Ruby's Crescent Rose on his back much like how Ruby carries her weapon he also had two new katanas on his back.

"Well I think it's time for you four to go to bed" I said looking down at my son, daughter. niece and nephew who all yell in protest as i pick up my two children and Yang picks up her two.

And she turns and look at me and asks "You still telling them that story?"

"Of course they need to know what kind of person their father/uncle was, it is the least I could do after what he did for us."

**So that is the end of this chapter tune in when I post my next chapter as always please R&amp;R and also check out my other Children of the Future witch is an alternate timeline to this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to BCR hope you enjoy this chapter**

**As always I sadly don't own RWBY**

**Professor**** Port's Class**

**Legion's POV**

So Yang got my old gear like I asked so I decided to wear it today as I walk in to the classroom I'm not wearing my class uniform I'm just wearing my usual gear this doesn't go over well with Port as he asks me to go back to my dorm room and change to this I respond "Make me, If You can move me from this spot then I will go and change." then Port charged at me through a punch that I caught and then pulled him close and removed my mask and stared at him with my golden eye and he backed down and i put on my mask went to my seat and laid my head down as Port started class. I tuned out most of his teachings till my nose picked up the distinct smell of a grimm so when he asked for volunteers I raised my hand then jumped from my seat in the back to the front of the class room.

"Mr. Demon get ready." Port said.

"I'm ready." I said as I stand up.

"OK."says Port as he relisted the Boarbatusk. I raise my right hand as though to flick something as the Boarbatusk rolls and charges at me when it gets close I flick it on its masked face cracking the mask and stopping it and laying it on it's back. Then I grab my scythe from it's holster on my back twirl it till it reaches full length and I dash at the Boarbatusk with my scythe low and cut the Boarbatusk in half folding my scythe back to its carry form and putting it back in it's holster.

Then I walk to the wall by the door an lean with my back up ageist it cross my arms and legs and say "If you don't mind I would like to stand here for the rest of the class." to witch Port can only shake his head no he doesn't a while of standing there the bell rings and I leave the class room. After I left Ports class I went to my dorm room were I meat the rest of my team and noticed that they were all on edge so I decided to talk to them "Hello everyone you all seam on edge so I would like to tell you that if you want to talk about any thing then you can talk to me about it and to prove that I have faith in you then I'm going to share with you something I don't like to talk about and that is my past (to learn about his past read chapters 3&amp;4)and so that's it " I say as I finish my story I look up and see looks of sadness and astonishment at least they didn't show signs of pity I hate it when people who know of my past show me pity. during my story night has fallen and so I say "Time to go to bed ." as I head to my dresser grab me a shirt, underwear and sweats and head for the bathroom and take a shower when I'm done I dry off and get into my pajamas and go to bed and fall asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night same nightmare as before it always is, so I get up change in to my combat gear and go for a walk witch turn into a grimm killing spree and I head back to my dorm room. I get back about the time every one else wakes up and I take off my mask and smile gently at them and say "Alright time to get up and go to class." to witch each of them get up gather their cloths and one after the other take a shower and get dressed and we head for class.

**Glynda's Class room**

We reach class and take our seats Glynda starts to talk I immediately tune her out she then calls Jaune and Cardin to the front of the classroom for a sparring match I look up and noticed that Jaune is at a disadvantage I mean his stance is wrong and he clearly hasn't ever fought by himself but Cardin has. So in other word Jaune was clearly outmatched and outclassed I'll see if he wants my help latter. They fought and as I suspected Jaune lost then the bell rang and we went to lunch.

**Cafeteria**

I got my lunch and went to the table were team RWBY and JNPR sat "Hello my name is Legion Demon leader of team LAVA and I was wondering if me and my team could sit with you?" I ask.

"Sure." says Ruby.

So me and my team sat down my team seamed to talk to other though Viper went out of his way to avoid Yang's signature hug and Angel seam to only talk to Ruby and Anax seam to be trying to upgrade everyone's scroll. Then I heard someone say "Please stop." so I stood up and looked around and saw Cardin picking on a rabbit faunas I was there before I knew it.

**Bully beat down is about to commence.**

I grabbed Cardin's arm and said "The lady asked you to stop I suggest you do so before someone gets hurt."

Cardin looks at me and says "Yeah and who are you?"

I feel my body changing I need to end this fast and get out of hear or this is going to get ugly as I think Cardin throws a punch at me I stop it with my hand and hear several bones break in Cardin's arm and hand then I grab him by the shoulder and broke his collar bone and then I kneed him in the balls and heard two pops and then I grabbed him and threw him in to the far wall embedding him in it during the fight I feel my self starting to loose control. Then I turn towards his teammates and ask "You want to do something or not?" to this they all raze their hands in surrender and go to try to pull Cardin out of the wall.

The faunas says "Thank you."

I say "No problem but now I have to leave." and with that I run back to my seat grab my tray say "Goodbye I got to go but I'll talk to you guys latter." and then leave after throwing my trash away as I'm leaving I hear cheering and clapping and I think if only they new the truth then they wouldn't be so happy he's getting harder to control. I leave Beacon and run to the Emerald Forest and let lose the beast within and blackout. When I regain conscientiousness it is dark my cloths are shredded and my mask broken and so I make my way back to my teams dorm room when I get there I notice my team is awake and they looked worried I make my self known and they all seam to relax and Anax runs out of the room to down the hall to team RWBY's dorm room and I walk in and go take a shower when I see my self in the mirror my heart stops my scales have grown and now cover half of my face I get dressed and sit down on my bed and pull out my scroll, beings as how tomorrow is Saturday then we don't have class I invite team RWBY and JNPR to my room for the weekend they said ok.

**And that's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it please R&amp;R it helps me become a better writer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to BCR**

**I don't own RWBY only the ocs that I put in it**

**"this represents the dragon side talking"**

**Team LAVA's dorm room**

I wake up before every one else and start getting dressed i put on a shirt and pants along with my mask and hood, then start get my team mates up so we can get some breakfast in the cafeteria. After a while of shaking them I get them up and they get dressed and we head to the cafeteria.

**Cafeteria**

When we arrive I'm greeted by people running up to me and crowding around me asking me questions that I don't feel like answering so I yell"LEAVE ME ALONE." and the crowd scatters and goes back to their seats they were in before. Then me and my team go and grab what we want to eat and go sit with team RWBY and JNPR and we talk to each other when ever one of them ask a question about what happened yesterday (manly Nora) I say that I'll tell them later. As we leave I hand a piece of paper to Ruby and Jaune stating that they need to go back to their dorm rooms and get their team ready to go to the Emerald Forest and wait there at the cliff and they left.

**Team LAVA's dorm room**

"Okay everyone get ready to go to the Emerald Forest." I say and everyone starts grabbing their stuff and getting dressed in their combat gear as do I when we are finished we head out towards the Emerald Forest, but before we leave I grab a duffle bag filled with an extra set of clothes, once we arrive I can see Teams RWBY and JNPR are there waiting for me and my team they turn to me and I say "Follow me ." and I lead them down a path that ends at the edge of the forest.

**Emerald Forest Edge**

"Now most of you if not all of you are probably wondering why I brought you here," They all nod yes to this, "well to answer that simply, is cause instead of trying to explain what happened in the cafeteria yesterday I would just simply show you and then explain what I'm about to show you is, ok." I say they all nod yes to this. "Okay, good, I'm going to need your help as what I'm about to show you is something I can't control very well so I'm going to need you guys to restrain me when I say so, ok?" I ask they nod yes to this as well. "Then let's begin the demonstration part of this shall we." I say and then remove my mask and hood along with my weapons and hand them to Angel and when I look at them I see fear in a lot of their eyes and a lot of fear in Ruby's eyes and I yell at them "STAY FOCUSED DON'T LET THE FEAR OVERTAKE YOU CAUSE IF YOU DO THEN HE WILL WIN AND YOU WILL DIE." this snaps most of them out of it except for Ruby and I yell once again this time at Ruby "RUBY FOCUS I KNOW YOUR SCARED BUT RIGHT NOW YOUR FRIENDS AND TEAM NEED YOU TO FOCUS OR THEY COULD DIE TRYING TO PROTECT YOU BUT MOST OF ALL I NEED YOU TO BE STRONG." and I whisper "be strong sister." then yell as I start to change "OK NOW START RESTRAINING ME AND MAKE SURE THE RESTRAINS ARE STRONG." the last things I see are Yang running at me and Ruby standing and reading her weapon as a white glyph appears in front of it, then my world goes dark till I appear on my mental plane and start to fight back for control of my body.

**Outside Legion's head**

**"So he has finally gave in to my control." I say and start to move but find that I can't. There is a ribbon wrapped around me witch one end leads to a gun with a blade attached to it witch is stuck in to the ground and the other end leads to some girl wearing black, I can feel someone holding my wings behind me, I feel cuffs around my wrists and ankles, I feel ice on my tail and legs, there is a glyph under me and a moat around that and the moat is filled with what i guess is some sort of poison, every time i try to move i feel electricity run through me and finally i can hardly breath due to a bubble around my head. In front of me I see 11 people with weapons drawn and pointed at me and I say to my self "of course he laid a trap for me, well now it is time to escape." First I shoot a little hell fire out of my mouth and burn the air bubble around my head. Then I look at them and I see shock in their eyes and I smirk and yell "I GUESS HE NEVER MENTIONED HIS SEMBLANCE TO YOU OR THE FACT THAT i CAN USE IT AS WELL, SO THE TRUTH IS THAT ANY POWER HE HAS SO DO I, I COULD EASILY ESCAPE FORM THIS PUT SINCE YOU TOOK THE TIME TO PUT ME HERE i GUESS i COULD ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE FOR ME."**

**The on in red starts first and ask** "Who are you and why do I remember you?"

**"I'm Crimson's inner beast born from his anger as for the second question I don't know how you know me."**

**A voice** **behind me asks **"Who is Crimson and what is your name?"

**"You mean to say you have been with Crimson and never knew his first name ,Oh yeah he did prefer the name Legion over his real name, as for my name I guess you could call me the real Legion Demon."**

**The one in black asked **"Before he changed Crimson called Ruby his sister, why?."

**"Are you sure you want to say that because I'm sure he didn't say that out loud so ether you are very good at reading lips, you have very good hearing or are you hiding something but other than that yes Ruby is Crimson's younger sister, and Ruby to answer your question you know me cause I killed your mother." to this answer every one turns their eyes off of me and on to her(Blake) this gives me the chance I'm looking for as I active my semblance to heat up my body temperature and melt the ice, using my now freed tail I grab whoever is behind me and throw them towards the other group thus freeing my wings. I shoot a hell fire ball towards the poison and burn it leaving me still shackled with a glyph under me and a ribbon wrapped around me. I use my tail to brake the glyph and then find that doing so plus burning the poison to be a bad idea as I'm now in the air, and the one with white hair shot something at me, and I'm now bound by what look like stars on my wings, feet and tail; and the gas that was created by the burning poison is being blown towards me and is making me sleepy. When I wake up I see it is almost night time and I'm loosing the internal battle. So I shoot a fire ball at the ribbon burning it to a crisp. I use my strength to brake the star bonds and then use my wings to keep me from crashing into the ground. Last thing I have to deal with is the shackles witch every time I brake them they just reform back together witch makes me angry. So this time I brake them apart around my wrist and bring my wrist in front of me and the cuffs reform again but this time I burn them with hell fire thus freeing my hands so I reach down and grab the cuffs around my ankles an pull them off and before they have a chance to reform I throw them towards the group of people and I'm finally free but I'm to late. Because as soon as I'm free he starts regaining control so with everything I have, I rush towards the group and aim for the one known as Ruby in a attempt to kill her so that he will fall into a deep depression and then I can easily regain control. But just as I reach her he is now in control and I'm stopped with my hand an inch away from impaling her.**

"That was close a second latter and You might have been dead." I say with a smile to witch I almost get my lights knocked out by Yang, and I see Ruby drop to her knees and cry, and I'm utterly confused by this and ask "What all happened while I was out and he was in control?" then I feel a slight breeze and realize that I'm completely naked in front of my friends and family and I pat Ruby on the head and then pry her off of me then run and grab my duffle bag and run behind a tree and get dressed and walk back out I look at my reflection in a pound and see that the scales on my face have returned to normal though my horns have grown and most of my arms and legs are covered in scales along with some on my back and chest. As I walked back to the group I notice Ruby start to glow but it is not a glow that any normal person can see. The moment I see this I start running toward them yelling "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM RUBY, NOW." to this they all turn to look at Ruby and they don't see what I see or know what it means, but they start backing away from her as the atmosphere around her starts to get cold and dark. During my run I get some help from the beast in the form of scales covering my body. I am lucky as I arrive in time to enter Ruby's bubble of darkness that is surrounded by rose petals that cut away at my clothing, I yell at the others to stay back, then me and Ruby are swallowed by darkness, though on the outside this bubble looks small but in reality the bubble is a vast darkness with no end, I can no longer see Ruby but I need to find her and fast or I might not be able to save her from the darkness in her heart. I use my beast senses and find her, then I take off in that direction as I'm running towards Ruby the darkness starts turning blue and I can feel a heartbeat, "Damn it is trying to manifest itself from the sadness/darkness in her heart" I say to my self, I need to get to her fast so I push my self to the limit in the process activating/unlocking the Rose semblance witch is speed and I'm beside her in a second. Next thing I do is grab a hold of Ruby and try to snap her out of her trance, but my efforts where in vain as I feel another presents, I turn and look at the beast that lives within my sister what I see is a male Alpha Beowolf but he is different then the normal Alpha Beowolf in that in stead of black he is blue and the bone plate armor was red with black designs on it as apposed to the usual white with red designs. "Well do you have a name?" I asked the beast looked at me and growled then shook his head no,"So you can't speak." I say he nods yes, "Ok listen to me I need you to look through her memories and learn how to talk through that but if you heart her I will kill you understood." he nods yes, he approaches Ruby and puts his hands on Ruby's head and starts looking for the required info. When he finishes he removes his hands and backs away slowly, when he figures he is at a safe distance he stops, "I'm going to wake her now, so try not to scare her ok." he nods yes. I go over to where Ruby is and I put one hand on her forehead and the other on her chest and emit an aura pulse waking up Ruby, she is startled by her surroundings, "Hey if you are wondering where we are we are in that part of your mindscape that you never go, but don't worry your fine and our guest is gentle." I say and turn to point at the Beowolf.

"Who or what is he?" asks Ruby

"I am you and you are me." the beast says

"Huh, then why are you male?" asks Ruby

"To put it in simpler terms that is your inner beast, as to why he is male I don't have an answer for that." I say "Now I need you to merge with it by shaking his hand and it will hurt, ok" Ruby complies and shakes his hand and I stand there and watch as Ruby cries out in pain she grows blue fur and her bones grow to make armor, then she grows ears and a tail as well as a 5" long 2" thick limp dick. "Now I need you to extend then focus your senses, ok." again she nods and complies then nods when she is done, "now I need you to change back witch shouldn't be that difficult and you can choose to keep any features you want, ok." and she does and decides to keep her ears tail and cock as well as some red marks that run all over her body. Now all she has on is her hood and a smile and the bubble is opening so I use my aura to activate my hoods power and then wrap Ruby in it and she disappears into it and then the bubble is gone. Yang is the first to notice the lack of Ruby and attacks me I catch her punch and whisper in her ear saying "Ruby has awakened like me and I have hidden her in my hood due to her state of undress, ok" I pull away and see Yang nod and walk away. "Well I guess we should head back to the dorms." and away we went and I listened to the others as they told me every thing that was said while I was out, when they are done they ask if what he said was true and I told them that it is. Then I ask that they call me Legion in public and tell them that they can call me any other name in private to this they all agree and then we all head back to Beacon. Me and Yang head back to team RWBY's dorm, where I deposit Ruby in there bathroom and leave a change of clothes for Ruby to change into, Ruby changes clothes then we join the others and go and eat dinner then head back to our dorms where we all go to bed and fall asleep, tonight I don't have any nightmares instead my dreams are filled with happiness and piece.

**Well that's it for this chapter I didn't realize it was so long but as always please read and review and I'll see you guys next chapter. Until then have a nice day, hope you like the story so far and thanks for reading this good bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome back to BCR sorry I have been away for so long but I was busy and now that I got some free time it is time to get back to the story**

**Yes I'm still alive**

**As always I do not own RWBY**

**Tea****m LAVA's Dorm**

Crimson(Legion) wakes up to find that his entire team is already awake and Ruby is also there "Morning Ruby." says a very groggy Crimson.

"Morning brother." says Ruby in her usual happy tone gets up from talking to Angel and runs and gives Crimson a hug as he very tiredly makes his way to the bathroom with a change of clean clothes.

When he reaches the door, he looks down at Ruby and says "Alright Rue time to let go your big brother has to get ready for the day." as he said his old nickname for Ruby he saw a flash of remembering and sadness the she was back to her old self. She let go and went back to talking to Angel. Crimson goes in, shuts and locks the door behind himself, he strips and takes a shower and starts to get dressed he puts on his school uniform and his hood but decides not to cover his face and brakes his mask and throws it in the trash. He lets his wings, tail and horns grow to full length and his left eye is surrounded by red scales and is a golden iris dragon eye. Every one turns and gasps as Crimson walks out of the bathroom"What?" asks Crimson no one can say a word just point "Oh, This." He says gesturing at the lack of a mask they all nod "Well Legion is pretty wiped and I decided not to wear the mask and put the past to rest." he says they are all still speechless but nod in all notice that He is in a better mood than usual and with that they head to the cafeteria Crimson greets everyone as they reach the cafeteria Crimson says to the others that he is going to go by his birth name from now on and is going to go talk to Ozpin to get it changed on the school record and with that he leaves.

**Ozpin's office**

Ozpin sits at his desk drinking from the ever present coffee mug when there is a knock at his door. He motions to Glynda to go open the door and she does and is presented with a rather strange boy is standing out side of the office room "May I come in?" asked boy to witch Glynda just steeped aside and allowed him to enter.

Ozpin look up from his work and saw the boy "Hello Legion." Ozpin says, Glynda is shocked, Crimson flinches at his old name.

"Please call me Crimson from now on." Crimson says

"Ok, then Crimson to what do I owe the pleasure." says Ozpin

"I just wanted to inform you that I was changing my name and wanted my school record to reflect that and my team shale now be known as CAVA, Ok." says Crimson

"Ok, that can be arranged," said Ozpin, "But if I may, why the change back to your birth name?" he asked

"Simple I chose the name Legion to run away from my past, now I'm done running." said Crimson

"Is that all?" asked Ozpin, Crimson nods his head Ozpin picks up his scroll and starts working away and when he was finished he looked at Crimson and said "You are now Crimson Demon as Crimson Blood Rose is dead, and if some showed up with that name then questions would be asked understood." Crimson nods his head, "Then that will be all,you may leave." said Ozpin, and with that Crimson turned and left Ozpin's office and headed back to the cafeteria.

**Cafeteria (Crimson's POV)**

I enter the cafeteria and I can feel the eyes on me, I walk over and get my food. Then go sit with my friends, I figure that someone has informed them of my change as they are not asking me any questions but I can hear other students wispier things like "Who's the new guy," and "Look another faunas, like this school needs another one of them," and "Hey,he looks cute for a faunas." as I start eating I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. When I turn to see who it is all I see is a fist then blackness as I feel my self fly through the air till I hit something solid. As I regain my senses I can hear people getting up I stand and dust myself off and make sure nothings broken when I look up I can see my friends standing and looking at me then my attacker, who I remember to be a boy by the Cardin, I raise my hand then slowly lower it my friends see this and sit as they know that this is my fight and I will settle this.

"Hello, Cardin was it?" I ask

"So you do remember my name after I kicked your ass last time." he said

"I'm sorry I don't think I properly introduced my self when we first met, my name is Crimson." I say to him

"I could care less what your name is you stinking animal." says Cardin as he charges for another attack. I slowly walk towards him and then when we are close I sidestep him leaving my left foot extended causing him to trip. As he is tripping I grab the back of his neck and slam him into the ground Then continue walking forward and sit back down and continue eating my breakfast like nothing ever happened. when I'm done eating I get up and and through my trash away and put my tray with the other dirty trays. As I'm heading for the door I hear Cardin yell "Whats the matter, you walking away are you a cowered?"

"No, I'm not a cowered, your just not worth the effort."I say this makes Cardin even more angry.

**Hallway/Classroom (Third Person POV)**

Cardin charges again only for it to end in the same result, this goes on for a while Cardin's face is pretty messed up and each time he is slammed into the floor just makes him angrier, and this continues for several mins until one time the impact with the floor knocks Cardin unconscious, and his team members once again drags him off to the infirmary. Then Crimson continues to his first class, enters the classroom and sits at his respective seat, and waits for class to start. Crimson listens to his teacher and answers any question that he knows and takes notes. When the bell rings he gets up and talks with his friends as he makes his way to his class, when he arrives he goes and sits down and Glynda walks in "Good afternoon class," she says "Today you will be sparing, any volunteers." Crimson raises his hand, "Ok Crimson, you can go get changed into your combat gear and wait on the stage, anyone want to fight him." no one raises their hand, while Crimson goes and get ready and then walks on to the stage and still no challengers.

**Combat Classroom (Crimson's POV)**

As I walk out of the locker-room and on to the stage Glynda turn to me and said "Well Crimson it would seem that no one will spar with you, is there someone you would like to spar with."

I smile when I hear this and turn towards Glynda and say "Yes there is some one I was hoping to spar if it is to much ask."

"Well you are free to chose anyone in this classroom." Glynda said

"Alright then i chose you, Glynda Goodwitch, to be my sparing partner," I say,"If that isn't to much trouble."

"Well are you sure that you want to spar with a trained Huntress, such as myself, rather than spar one of your fellow classmates." said Glynda

"Now don't tell me your scared of little old me, are you?" I ask

Glynda huffed and turned to look at me with anger on her face and said,"Me afraid of you, you must be joking, but fine have it your way I'll accept your challenge if only to put you in your place."

"So your not scared of me, well **you should be**."I say allowing my voice to change briefly witch has the desired affect of Glynda's once angry face is now one of pure terror, "Well this is your last chance to back out Glynda and show the entire class that a Huntress is afraid of a Hunter-in-training."

With that commit Glynda focuses on the task at hand and prepares for battle, when we get in our respective starting spots Glynda gets in to a combat stance and I sit down, but what people don't see is me extending my aura out like a force-field. "Well if the combatants are ready," said a random male student, we both turn to another student who is standing where he sits and give him a nod to let him know that we are ready, "Then ready, FIGHT." he yells

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! A cliffhanger sorry for the late update but recently got a job so I have been busy, busy, busy. Well I hope you guys/girls are enjoying the story and as always R&amp;R this is Drewzabuza Signing off till next time**


End file.
